No me dejes Caer
by Addi Winchester
Summary: Era bien sabido que la relación entre el D.F y Nuevo León no era muy sana. Llena de reproches y reclamos. Insultos que ambos iniciaban riñas y competencia entre ellos desde hace años. Se escucho un grito desde la cocina y México se derrumbo agarrándose muy fuerte el pecho ¡Nuevo León!
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia no me pertenece y solo escribo esto por diversión.

No me dejes Caer

Era bien sabido que la relación entre el D.F y Nuevo León no era muy sana. Llena de reproches y reclamos. Insultos que ambos iniciaban riñas y competencia entre ellos desde hace años.

Alejandro no sabía que hacer o como terminar las cosas en paz antes que sus dos estados se mataran entre si.

Por que si no era Ricardo (D.F) quien empezaba era Javier (Nuevo León) y todo comenzaba con un pequeño comentario…que muchos tomarían como insignificante.

Ricardo llamando _codo_ a Javier, insinuando que no quería soltar dinero para nada. Que todo era para él solo. Javier miraba amenazante a Ricardo mientras una muy preocupada Tamaulipas tomaba a Javier del brazo alejándolo del D.F

O quizás era Javier el que iniciaba la riña, con comentarios venenosos acerca de su hermano. Llamándole _naco_, menospreciando sus acciones o haciéndole menos.

La diferencia entre esos dos estados era notable. Tanto en fisico como en forma de ser.

D.F era de estatura media y piel aperlada, de cabello chocolate y ojos oscuros, labios de muñeca. Con el inferior mas grueso que el superior y una sonrisa permanente de ropa un poco holgada y alegre. Ricardo era una persona muy amena, pero era demasiado sínico. No le importaba decir las verdades de la gente.

Nuevo León era más alto y delgado, su cabello era miel, al igual que sus ojos. Su piel era mucho más clara que la de Ricardo. Pero tampoco era tan blanca como a la del No-Novio de Alejandro y de labios delgados. su forma de vestir variaba, de seria a rachera.

Ahora se celebraba la reunión mensual en casa de Oaxaca, pero extrañamente faltaba Javier, y no se podía ver por ningun lado. Lo cual era extraño por que el era muy puntal…o bueno la mayoría del tiempo.

Casi todos los estados estaban apretujados en los sillones mientras platicaban amenamente sobre cosas sin sentido, solo viejos y agradables recuerdos.

-¡la comida esta lista!-grito puebla desde la cocina

-otra vez mole poblano-escupió José

Una cabeza castaña amarrada en una trenza se asomo de la cocina con una cuchara y mirada amenazante

-escucha cabrón si quieres no tragues me importa una mierda-Oaxaca y D.F se estremecieron-además le cocine a México no a ustedes

-pero si yo no dije nada Carmen-soltó Ricardo mientras se protegía detrás de Alejandro.

La poblana soltó un bufido y camino hasta la cocina, Chiapas y Veracruz tenían su boca cubierta para no soltar sus risas. Uno a uno se fue levantando y caminaron hasta el comedor y tomaron sus asientos.

-¿no deberíamos esperar a Javier?-pregunto una preocupada Quintana roo

-santo que no es visto, santo que no es adorado-soltó Ernesto (Chiapas) mientras Ricardo asentía con la cabeza vigorosamente.

Una vez que todos estaban en sus lugares, retomaron el tema de conversación con carcajadas fuertes y llenas de felicidad. Pero en un instante todo cambio.

Se escucho un grito desde la cocina y México se derrumbo agarrándose muy fuerte el pecho.

Ricardo corrió para ayudar a México, mientras Veracruz y Quinta Roo corrían a la cocina.

-¿Alejandro?-Ricardo y Ernesto lo movieron hasta un sillón pero el aludido no dejaba de respirar agitadamente.

-¿Dónde te duele?-gritaba una asustada Colima mientras lloraba-¡¿Dónde te duele?!

Ricardo giro sus ojos y movio a México hasta que quedaran viéndose las caras.

-¡dime donde te duele cabrón!-le grito desesperado-¡maldita sea México dime donde chingados te duele!

Entonces Ricardo barrió con sus ojos el lugar. Los únicos que faltaban eran Campeche, puebla, Veracruz y Quintana Roo. Estaban en la cocina. Los demás estados se amontonaban frente a ellos con ojos preocupados. Solo faltaba una persona…

-¡Nuevo León!

Todo se detuvo, los estados se quedaron quietos y México se levanto agarrándose el pecho con fuerza, sentía como si lo estuvieran quemando por dentro. De pronto todos corrieron empujándose hasta la cocina.

La escena era irreal. Puebla estaba en brazos de Campeche mientras veían aterrorizadas la Televisión.

Ricardo fue el último en entrar a la cocina. Todos estaban quietos sin decir nada.

D.F subió su mirada hasta la T.V encontrándose con una escena devastadora. En llamas, toda la imagen que transmitían las noticias estaban mostrando las llamas de una explosión. Algo había pasado en Monterrey…el corazón de Nuevo León.

-Javier…Javier-Tamaulipas se levanto corriendo al mismo que Sonora y Durango quienes corrieron hasta la puerta para irse con su hermano. Pero un grito los detuvo donde estaban.

-¡de aquí nadie se mueve hasta que lo diga yo!-Alejandro se levanto con ayuda de Chihuahua y Sinaloa

Sonora abrió la boca para responder pero la cerró al segundo siguiente mordiéndose los labios.

México se encamino solo hasta la puerta y tomo el hombro de Ricardo, para que sus miradas se encontraran

-mantenlos bajo control-y con eso se fue la nación.

Ricardo se dejo caer en la pared en la que estaba recargado y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, Tamaulipas se acerco a el y lo abrazo por lo hombros.

-si algo le pasa…-comenzó el D.F

-no le va a pasar nada-respondió ella con voz vacía

-le dije cosas horribles…lo ultimo que le dije fueron cosas horribles-se lamento el mas bajo

Tamaulipas no lo negó simplemente lo abrazo mas fuerte.

_Flash back_

_La reunión mensual se llevaba a cabo esta vez en la casa de Javier. Esta era grande y espaciosa un poco rustica pero bien arreglada._

_Nuevo León preparo su famosa Carne Asada, acompañada con frijoles a la charra. Como era normal a la hora de sentarse a comer. Este se sentó con sus hermanos del norte._

_Ricardo no perdía de vista a Nuevo León. Todo en el era…llamativo no tanto como Guanajuato y Chiapas, Pero lo era. La manera que tenía de sentarse y tomar cerveza. Como si fuera alguien superior a ellos._

_La reunión siguió su rumbo entre bromas y pequeñas peleas. Cuando una pequeña vocecita los interrumpió._

_-tengo hambre Javier_

_Era una pequeña niña de piel blanca como Javier y ojos claros. De cabellos rizados y largos. Su mirada era aburrida y vestía una blusa a botones de cuadros con una falda y botas._

_Los ojos de Javier brillaron y corrió hasta cargarla y apresarla en un abrazo sofocante. México sonrio y Ricardo frunció el ceño._

_-Monterrey, te dije que te quedaras con los demás-Javier la miro intentando mostrarse serio pero fallando_

_-son unos idiotas que no saben perder-respondió ella con fastidio-tengo hambre Javier_

_-¿que quieres comer?-Nuevo León la acomodo entre sus brazos y la acerco a la mesa_

_-lo que sea es bueno-respondió ella-pero no te tardes_

_El norteño beso su mejilla y la bajo mientras le servía en un plato normal, pero una manita lo detuvo._

_-sabes cómo es San Pedro…el come mucho-sus mejillas estaban rojas-además Guadalupe siempre me quita a mí._

_Javier cambio de plato y le sirvió en uno mas grande y se lo entrego a la niña._

_-te quiero Monterrey-soltó Javier con una sonrisa_

_-pero lo quieres mas a EL-respondió ella_

_-basta Monterrey-la voz de Nuevo León era seca-no hables de lo que no sabes_

_-es la verdad-le reto ella-tu sabes que no miento, ¿o los rasguños en tu espalda son imaginarios?_

_Nuevo León no respondió y ella se dio vuelta caminando hasta la salida. El silencio se planto y nadie supo cómo romperlo hasta que una voz se escucho._

_-¿no puedes ni controlar a tus niños Javier?-la voz de Ricardo era venenosa_

_El regiomontano lo miro con rabia mal disimulada, mientras cerraba sus puños con rabia_

_-__mejor cállate chilango__-__escupió Nuevo León-¿que va a saber alguien tan corrupto como tu de control?_

_-__pues prefiero ser chilango a un estado más-respondió Ricardo con sorna- tengo los poderes federales y los manejo a mi antojo, todo lo que tu trabajas viene a dar conmigo, todo el dinero que tu produces me lo tienes que dar a mí. Y me tienes que responder_

_Nuevo León lo miro con rabia, las pinzas que tenía en sus manos se rompieron de la fuerza que empleaba en ellas._

_-¡¿no me digas que tienes ideas autonomistas?!-se burlo el D.F-¿acaso quieres ser como Texas y dejarnos?_

_Los demás estados se congelaron ante la mención del que antes era su hermano, hasta México se quedo helado._

_-¿por que eso quieres verdad?-siguió Ricardo-¿por que no lo haces de una buena vez?_

_Nuevo León soltó las pinzas y camino hasta donde estaba Ricardo, este ultimo se acerco mas a el listos para comenzar a pelear a golpes._

_-¡basta los dos!-grito Alejandro poniendo se dé pie en un vano intento de evitar una pelea mas._

_-dilo de una vez Javier-el aludido lo miro fríamente-di que aun vez a Texas y es solo para coger como unos descarados._

_México se giro a ver con ojos abiertos a Nuevo León mientras este perdía el color, y se veía cada vez mas pálido._

_-e-eso no es v-verdad-Javier se tambaleo hacia atrás_

_-claro que lo es-siguió Ricardo-no mientas Nuevo León yo los vi_

_Aguascalientes miro con desprecio al norteño mientras que Nayarit y Tabasco se miraron con asombro_

_-n-no_

_-"ah Texas" "mas mas" –gemía sin control Ricardo imitando la voz de Javier-"mas fuerte Will"_

_Nuevo León topo con una pared, mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza, Sinaloa se acerco a el pero antes de tocarlo este se alejo de golpe_

_-¡y a ti que mas te da si me acuesto con el!-grito el regiomontano-¡es a mi a quien coge a no a ti!_

_-no me importa con quien te revuelcas-el D.F miro con veneno al otro-pero es que pareces una P-U-T-A_

_-¡que dijiste bastardo!-devolvió el castaño lanzándose contra el más pequeño_

_-la verdad-Ricardo soltó una gran carcajada antes de responder-¿o es que acaso no sabías que tu amado Texas tambien esta con Arizona?_

_El rostro de Nuevo León se desfiguro, dejando caer lentamente sus brazos_

_-¿q-que?-pregunto con voz rasposa_

_-¿no sabias?-Nuevo León tembló ligeramente-Texas esta con Arizona, tu eres su P-U-T-A_

_-¡basta Ricardo aquí nadie va a ser llamado así!-grito México con voz demandante-recojan todo y se van derecho a su casa, Javier tu y yo vamos a hablar, te espero en la oficina._

_Tamaulipas camino hasta el D.F para mirarlo con rabia_

_-¡eres un imbécil!-le grito_

_Pero antes que pudiera responder, Nuevo León tenia entre sus manos el cuello de Ricardo y lo apretaba con tanta fuerza que el otro no podía ni respirar, ni moverse, Ricardo intento detener las manos de su hermano en su cuello pero era imposible, el era más grande._

_-ya lo sabía, sabía que Texas estaba con ella-lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de Nuevo León-pero no tenías que recordarme eso_

_Quintana Roo y Tabasco separaron a Nuevo León y el D.F pudo respirar de nuevo, se levanto con dificultad y miro con un odio y rencor a su hermano, jamás lo había visto así._

_-eres más pendejo de lo que pensé-Nuevo León se encogió mas y se abrazo a si mismo._

_Después de eso, Ricardo salió como alma que llevaba el diablo. Odiaba, y detestaba que su hermano solo tuviera ojos para el traidor de Texas. ¿Qué tenia de especial aquel cabrón?_

_¿Es por que Texas tenía ojos verdes? ¿Por qué era más alto y prepotente? ¿Por su piel pálida? Ricardo se miro las manos y el resto de su cuerpo a comparación de Texas él era normal y no tenia gracia._

_El cabrón de Texas, era alto y de cabello caramelo y ojos verde. De sonrisa contagiosa y mirada traviesa, de carácter fuerte, y grandes metas, Nuevo León siempre había admirado todo eso. Javier siempre había hablado maravillas del que ahora se hacía llamar Will. Y eso lo sacaba de quicio._

_¿Es que acaso se le había olvidado lo que había hecho? ¿La traición? ¿Lo mucho que Alejandro sufrió por él? ¿el tiempo que tomo Alejandro para volver a sonreír?_

_-¿Qué no ves que por eso te insulto cabrón?-mascullo el joven-¿no ves que te amo?_

_-sufrimos lo mismo-Ricardo dio un brinco y vio a Mónica frente a el_

_-Tamaulipas…¿tu…?_

_-desde hace añoss…pero el nunca me vera de esa manera-respondió ella con voz triste_

_Fin Flash Back_

La escena era de lo mas devastadora. Tabasco subió el volumen para escuchar mas la noticia. Habían atacado un casino en el centro de Monterrey.

-el numero de víctimas esta aumentando considerablemente-hablo la reportera

-¡a la chingada!-grito una colérica puebla –¡me vale madres lo que diga el cabrón de Alejandro yo voy a ver a mi hermano!

Solo se necesitaba que alguien iniciara para que los demás se levantaran y corrieran hasta Nuevo León. Al ser como eran no les tomo nada llegar. Sabían que el susodicho estaría en su casa, así que entraron, amontonándose en la puerta.

La casa estaba muerta, el ambiente era pesado. Daba miedo el solo pisar ahí. De pronto una serie de gritos rompió el pequeño y aterrador silencio.

Entonces resonó uno más fuerte y más grave, esta vez masculino opacando al otro. Los estados caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a la habitación del dueño de la casa.

Abrieron la puerta encontrándose con una escena trágica y horrible. Nuevo León estaba en su cama sosteniéndose el pecho con una de sus manos, a la altura del corazón. Mientras que la otra tenia apresada la pequeña cintura de Monterrey que gritaba como posesa y lloraba.

El estado de Nuevo León era deplorable sus labios partidos y sus brazos arañados. Pero la que estaba peor era la pequeña Monterrey.

Sus labios sangraban y soltaba unos gritos que congelaban el alma, ella lloraba y gritaba que le ardía, le estaban quemando por dentro.

Y con cada grito Nuevo León la abrasaba mas fuerte casi fundiéndola en su pecho, el dolor tambien lo sentía el. En su corazón pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía la pequeña. México estaba con ellos mientras se sujetaba su pecho y una mueca cruzaba sus labios.

Una mano tomo el hombro de tabasco y este soltó un grito

-What are you doing here?-pregunto Alfred a los estados

La joven nación se acomodo sus lentes mientras esperaba la respuesta de los estados.

-es nuestro hermano tenemos derecho a verlo-respondió D.F con voz dura

-México les dijo que no vinieran-su voz era fría

-en todo caso-dijo guerrero-¿Qué haces tú aquí esto no es asunto tuyo?

-todo lo que le pase a México es asunto mío-respondió el estadounidense con voz agria

-Alfred…déjalos pasar-respondió un cansado México

No es que Estados Unidos no se llevara a con los estados de México, los soportaba como lo hacían ellos. Pero es que esto es algo que no debían ver. Chicago aun no se recuperaba de haber visto a Nueva York después del ataque de las torres.

La T.V estaba encendida y las imagines del humo saliendo era horrible, las maquinas intentando rescatar a las personas y los que estaban afuera gritando por sus familiares.

De pronto Monterrey grito y fue ensordecedor, Todos se cubrieron los oídos mientras Nuevo León se daba la vuelta y cubría a Monterrey con su cuerpo. México se tambaleaba hacia atrás y era detenido por Alfred quien lo abrazo con fuerza.

-el numero de muertes asciende a cincuenta-hablo el reportero

De pronto todo ruido ceso. Monterrey dejo de gritar y de moverse, México se soltó el pecho y Nuevo León soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Dejaron de cubrirse los oídos y miraron como Javier se levantaba hasta quedar sentado. Monterrey estaba tirado en la cama sin moverse y con sus ojos abiertos.

México se soltó de Alfred y fue a ver como se encontraba Javier, este murmuro algo y México asintió caminando hasta sus estados.

-vamos a dejarlos solos un momento-hablo con cuidado mientras tomaba la mano de Alfred para irse.

-p-pero- intento hablar Quintana Roo pero Sonora tomo su hombro

-lo que necesita es estar solo con ella, para calmarla-hablo con voz lenta pero segura

Quinta Roo no respondió pero obedeció la orden mientras todos salían en silencio. Sonora miro a México y este le permitió la entrada, después de todo Sonora sabía por lo que estaba pasado Nuevo León*

Camino lentamente hasta posar su mano en el hombro de su hermano, este lo miro con ojos cansados y el cuerpo tembloroso.

-no la dejes sola, demuéstrale que todo saldrá bien-dijo con voz baja-todo pasara

-gracias Sonora-respondió Javier con una sonrisa muy forzada

El estado salió y cerro la puerta lentamente. Llego hasta la sala y se sentó aún lado de Chihuahua. Quien lo abrazo con fuerza.

-lo va a superar-dijo Chihuahua con una sonrisa-Hermosillo y tu lo superaron.

-no es lo mismo y lo sabes-respondió Sonora con voz cansada.

Dentro de la habitación Nuevo León tenía a una temblorosa Monterrey, que no paraba de llorar. La tenia abrazada a el, como si quisiera fundirse con ella

-vas a estar bien Monterrey-hablo suavemente-siempre lo estas

-me duele-respondió la niña

-se que te duele-la abrazo mas fuerte-te prometo que no te voy a dejar

Monterrey cerro los ojos y se dejo arrullar por la respiración de Javier. Una vez que Monterrey se quedo dormida, Javier se levanto con la niña en brazos, para dejarla en su habitación.

Al salir se topo con cierta persona de cabello chocolate

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Javier con voz agria y cansada

El aludido cerro los ojos y estiro una de sus manos hasta tomar la mano que Javier tenia libre, haciendo que este abriera los ojos.

Bueno que les pareció? No tenia pensado hacerlo en dos partes pero me estaba quedando muy largo y la verdad no me gustaba así :$ espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un bonito review si? Muchas gracias y pronto subiré el final.

Lo admito el Nuevo León/D.F surgió por haber leído un fic que hablaba sobre ellos dos y no pude evitarlo ñ_ñ

Y el Texas/Nuevo León….no tengo idea XD

*hago referencia El incendio de la _**Guardería ABC**_ ocurrió el 5 de junio de 2009 en Hermosillo Sonora.

Addi Winchester


	2. Chapter 2

Javier miro unos segundos la mano que Ricardo tenia entre las suyas, para después quitarla bruscamente.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Ricardo?-Monterrey se removió en los brazos de Nuevo León mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos de dolor.

-¿Por qué peleamos tanto Javier?-los ojos de Ricardo se centraron en el suelo mientras apretaba sus manos.

Javier se quedo en blanco ante la pregunta de su hermano…la verdad es que a veces se preguntaba lo mismo… ¿desde cuando surgió ese irracional desprecio entre ellos? El regio soltó un suspiro y miro a su hermano. Cuyo flequillo le cubría los ojos ahora.

-necesito dejar a Monterrey dormida-se explico el más alto mientras caminaba-después hablaremos de lo que quieras.

El más chico lo siguió en silencio. Ninguno soltó un comentario mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la casa.

-¿ella va a estar bien?-se escucho una voz detrás de ellos-¿verdad Javier?

Ricardo se giro, topándose con un niño de cabello negro como la noche y ojos color café.

Nuevo León ni siquiera se giro para verlo, simplemente se quedo quieto.

-¿acaso dije que ya podían salir de sus habitaciones?-gruño el regio con voz fría.

-n-no Javier-tartamudeo el niño-solo quería saber cómo estaba Monterrey

Se notaba desde lejos que el niño estaba asustado… ¿pero a que le tenía miedo? Acaso… ¿le tenía miedo a Javier? El defeño negó con la cabeza levemente, era una completa estupidez que uno de los municipios de Nuevo León le tuviera miedo.

-ella va a estar bien-respondió el norteño-retírate García

-p-pero Javier-el niño camino hacia el-yo puedo ayudarte si quieres

-¿tengo que repetir la orden?-su voz era dura y Ricardo lo miro como si fuera un extraño

-n-no señor-respondió el otro en voz baja

-entonces…que esperas para irte-los brazos de Javier apresaron mas fuerte el cuerpo de Monterrey y Ricardo vio con pena al pequeño.

El niño dio un respingo y salió corriendo en dirección contraria, se perdió al dar vuelta en el corredor. En toda la pequeña plática que mantuvo su hermano con el pelinegro jamás le dio la cara.

Javier se quejaba de que Alejandro le daba toda su atención…pero él hacía lo mismo con sus municipios.

-¿es que acaso solo Monterrey se merece tu amabilidad?-pregunto con Ricardo con voz agria

El norteño comenzó a caminar sin prestarle atención a lo que su hermano decía. No era su intención tratar mal a García…simplemente estaba estresado, con un dolor de cabeza enorme y un ardor tanto en el cuerpo como en el corazón.

El bien sabía así como todos en esa casa que la favorita de Javier era Monterrey, siempre la complacía en todo lo que quería. Es por eso que se sentía como un hipócrita…el criticaba tanto a México por su favoritismo con D.F y el hacía lo mismo.

Monterrey era su capital. Era su corazón.

Bajo la vista hasta toparse con los ojos a medio abrir de ella. Le estaba reclamando en silencio el trato hacia su hermano. Sus manitas se cerraron en su pecho.

El norteño abrió la puerta de su habitación y dejo que el D.F entrara primero cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Nuevo León abrió otra puerta dentro de su habitación…era un pequeño dormitorio escondido dentro de su cuarto. A veces el dormía ahí junto con sus demás municipio, dejo a Monterrey acostada y salió cerrando la puerta despacio.

Ricardo paseo su vista por todo el cuarto de su hermano. Este era grande y espacioso, pintado con colores claros. La cama estaba en medio y a los lados había pequeños buros color negro. En uno de ellos se podía apreciar una fotografía donde Nuevo León tenía entre brazos a Monterrey y a otra niña de cabellos más lacios. Y entre sus piernas estaban sus demás municipios.

Mientras que en el otro, había una fotografía más grande, y otra más pequeña. Tomo la más grande y en esta se encontraba México junto con sus hermanos. Y como siempre el estaba abrazado a México y Javier estaba hasta la otra orilla siendo abrazado por Coahuila y Tamaulipas.

El defeño tomo entre sus manos la otra fotografía más pequeña, y una parte de el hubiera deseado no verla.

Era una fotografía vieja…demasiado vieja.

En ella se podía apreciar a los estados del norte. Sus hermanos junto con Texas…cuando estaban unidos

Pero Ricardo no se fijo en los demás, su vista se quedo en esa sonrisa que tenía Javier pintada. En la manera que su hermano estaba recargado en el otro.

La forma en que Javier parecía encajar muy bien entre uno de los brazos de Will. O la forma en que simplemente se veían juntos. Como si ellos dos fueran los únicos que importaban en cuadro…como si los demás no tuvieran motivo de estar ahí.

Todos eran unidos, eran una gran y amorosa familia, o bueno eso pensaba el al menos. Y vaya que estaba equivocado.

Se le había pasado por completo, que los norteños son más diferentes a ellos. Nuevo León no lo necesitaba a él para vivir…era al revés, era el Distrito Federal quien necesitaba al norteño.

Se le había olvidado por completo que si alguien era cercano a Javier, esos eran Tamaulipas, Coahuila, Sonora…no él.

Por que sus hermanos del norte simplemente se aislaban entre ellos y muy difícilmente dejaban entrar a otro a su círculo privado. Por que en cada junta, su hermano estaba "encerrado" entre Coahuila y Tamaulipas…a veces dejaban entrar a San Luis…pero eso era muy raro. Solo cuando Coahuila estuviera de muy buen humor. Por que aunque Nuevo León era imponente no era nada ante el mal carácter que se cargaba Coahuila.

El era simplemente el hermano con quien Javier discutía hasta el punto de querer cometer homicidio.

Y es cuando su corazón duele y arde en celos. Por que sabe muy bien que Texas solo esta jugando con Nuevo León.

Le molesta que su hermano se entregara ante alguien que los hubiera traicionado una vez. Le dolía…por que sabía que el cambiaria todo, daría hasta su vida por que Nuevo León lo quisiera tan siquiera una milésima parte de lo que ama a Texas.

No sabe cuando comenzó a ver de ese modo a su hermano…y aunque se destroce cada vez mas por ese sentimiento no quiere cambiarlo. No quiere dejar de sentir eso por su hermano aunque este vea a Texas. No le importa…

-cuando termines de verla ponla en su lugar-el defeño dio un pequeño brinco por saberse atrapado viendo la fotografía.

-nunca la había visto-le mostro el cuadro a su hermano

-fue antes de que nos dejara-explico el regio con voz cansada-nuestra última reunión

Ricardo puso en su lugar la fotografía y miro como Nuevo León abría uno de sus armarios y buscaba una playera color negra.

-¿Qué haces Javier?

-cambiarme no soporto usar cosas sucias mucho tiempo-le dio la espalda al menor mientras se quitaba la camisa sucia.

D.F juraba que ordeno a sus ojos moverse para darle privacidad a su hermano pero estos no le obedecieron.

Se quedaron fijos en los músculos de la espalda de su hermano. Viendo como se estiraban con sus movimientos.

Lo estaba mirando tan fijamente que comenzó a notar pequeños rasguños y lo que parecía ser mordidas.

Forzó su vista más para poder apreciar que demonios tenía en su espalda…pero entonces recordó algo que había dicho Monterrey.

_-es la verdad-le reto ella-tu sabes que no miento, ¿o los rasguños en tu espalda son imaginarios?_

Al parecer lo que decía la pequeña regiomontana era verdad…no es que lo hubiera dudado, pero muchos de ellos parecían recientes.

Los rasguños dibujados en su espalda, se veían aún rojas. Y estos seguían bajando hasta sus caderas.

Las caderas de Nuevo León eran estrechas. Y con esos vaqueros sus piernas se veían mas deseables, o al menos para Ricardo era así.

Una gran marca negra comenzó a cubrir uno de los costados de Javier. Se extendía demasiado rápido.

Su hermano bajo la cabeza y se toco superficialmente la herida.

-se estaba tardando en aparecer

Se quedaron callados. Nuevo León se puso la playera y se sentó en la esquina de su cama.

-me sorprende que no esté aquí-hablo el de ojos miel-Alfred tuvo que haberle avisado

-no vendrá

-¿Cómo que no vendrá?-pregunto-si te quiere tanto tiene que venir a verte

-no va a venir Ricardo-respondió con voz seca-ni ahora ni nunca

Los ojos del Distrito Federal se abrieron.

-u-ustedes…

-me pidió algo que no podía darle

Ricardo se sentó justo al lado de su hermano, este ahora tenía la mirada en el suelo. Sus labios temblaban y las palmas de sus manos estaban apresando sus rodillas con mucha fuerza.

-¿Qué te pidió William?-pregunto el defeño

Su hermano cerro los ojos y suspiro con fuerza como si lo que fuera a decir le costara horrores.

-en mi escritorio hay un sobre amarillo-señalo con una de sus manos pero sin levantar su cabeza-léelo

Ricardo se extraño pero obedeció a su hermano, camino hasta el escritorio, le extrañaba que Javier tuviera sus cosas por sin ningun lado. Eso no concordaba con su forma de ser,

Cuando encontró el sobre y miro quien lo mandaba.

"_Texas"_

-¿Por qué quieres que lea esto?

-solo has lo que te digo

Leyó las primeras líneas, no decía nada relevante…hasta que llego a la mitad de del documento. Sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y como la habitación se comenzaba a mover rápidamente. Dejo el papel en el escritorio y se tambaleo hacia atrás….

Su mundo se cerro…ya no estaba nadie con el…estaba solo.

_Nuevo León no pensaba hacer eso…verdad?_ Se preguntaba mentalmente, sabía que las cosas estaban algo críticas pero nunca para llegar a algo así.

Sus ojos se movieron hasta ese maldito pedazo de papel, y aun así que estuviera a una distancia donde no se podía apreciar con claridad la letra sabía lo que decía.

_Es por esta razón hermano, te pido que declares tu independencia de México._

_**Independencia**_

_¿Nuevo León planeaba dejarlo?_

-d-dime q-que n-no-la voz de su hermano se escuchaba rota

Ricardo tenía sus ojos rojos y en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar, sus manos estaban cerradas, como si estuviera apretando algo. Mientras su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente.

Quería correr y gritarle a México, avisarle que Nuevo León quería la independencia. Que lo detuviera, es más que si hacía falta que lo encerrara sin importar cuánto lloraran sus hermanos.

-¿entonces…me vas a dejar? –pregunto Ricardo mientras jugaba con sus manos y las lagrimas bajaban libremente por sus mejillas.

-¿dejarte?-pregunto el regio-¿Cuándo estuvimos juntos?

Ricardo reprimió un grito.

-¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?-pregunto desecho el defeño

-¿Ricardo?

El estado mas pequeño soltó un grito mientras se lanzaba contra su hermano y comenzaba a golpearlo en el pecho.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-gritaba con fuerza-¡POR QUE CON EL! ¡POR QUE EL!

Javier no hacia nada para parar los golpes, simplemente tomo las caderas de su hermano y lo abrazo con fuerza. No lo dejaba irse.

Sentía el corazón roto… ¿Por qué su hermano hacia esto?

-por favor cálmate Ricardo-¿calmarse? ¿¡Calmarse?!

-¿Por qué el?-sollozo-¡ni siquiera te ama!

Su hermano lo subió en sus piernas mientras movía su cabeza a su oído.

-no me voy a ir-susurro Javier.

-¿Qué?

-te dije que me había pedido algo que no podía darle-explico el regiomontano

-p-pero…tu siempre haces lo que Will quiere

-no cuando tiene que ver con mi familia-las manos de Javier movieron el cabello del defeño con cariño extraño en el

-¿entonces…no te vas?-pregunto tímido el D.F

El más grande negó con la cabeza, mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa. Una parte de él le había alegrado que su hermano reaccionara de esa manera.

Por que desde hace un tiempo, Ricardo le había parecido diferente…bueno la verdad es que el siempre había querido a Ricardo. Lo de Texas fue un error, ahora lo sabe.

-¿después con quien discutirías?-bromeo el mayor.

D.F soltó un suspiro y juntando todas las fuerzas que podía tener, Lentamente y con delicadeza tomo la camisa de Javier, Este era el momento que había estado deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo…probar la boca de Nuevo León, de ese orgulloso y prepotente estado, que se había dado a conocer y logro erguirse con majestuosidad en un desierto

Sus labios se posaron a penas ligeramente entre los de su hermano.

Cuando al fin se juntaron, una corriente eléctrica bajo por la espalda de Ricardo. Los labios del estado más grande eran fríos, pero aun así el defeño los sentía cálidos.

En ningun momento su hermano respondió el beso, y cuando estuvo a punto de alejarse. Las manos de Javier tomaron sus brazos y los subieron hasta su cuello, comenzando a responder a la caricia de su hermano.

Solo fue un beso casto, ninguno de ellos intento llevarlo a otro nivel. Ninguno cambio el ritmo de las cosas.

Lentamente Ricardo abrió los ojos y se separo de su hermano. Nuevo León tenía sus ojos aun cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Ricardo?-el más grande abrió los ojos

El aludido se mordió el labio nervioso, si ya lo había besado y este había correspondido ¿no era mejor decirle lo que sentía?

-P-por que tú me gustas-el defeño lucho por no cerrar los ojos ante lo que dijo.

Su hermano lo miro fijamente sin cambiar de expresión.

Las fuerzas de Ricardo estaban bajando una por una casi llegando a la extinción…seguramente ahora su hermano lo rechazaría y le pediría que se fuera de su casa. No quería escucharlo…pero tampoco se podía mover. Las manos de su hermano estaban en sus caderas y no podía moverse.

-¿tienes alguna idea de por que dije que no?-pregunto Javier mientras enterraba su cabeza en el cuello de su hermano.

El calor se junto en las mejillas del defeño… ¿Por qué hacia esto su hermano?

-no…

-por que una parte de mi, no quería dejar de verte-el aliento de Javier acaricio su cuello enviando corrientes eléctricas a todo su cuerpo.

-¿-q-que dices?-pregunto temblando el mas bajo.

-sé que soy un bastardo contigo la mayor parte del tiempo, por no decir que siempre…pero cuando Texas me mando esa carta, cuando leí que me pedía irme…una parte de mi se quebró…no podía dejarte.

-…

-así que le dije que no…se enfureció conmigo-explico-entonces me dijo que nunca mas volvería si no aceptaba

-entonces…tu y Will

-le dije que entonces no se molestara en volver

-Javier…tu…¿tu me quieres?-pregunto el D.F con voz temblorosa

-no lo se Ricardo, una parte de mi quiere estar contigo-le respondió con una media sonrisa-no puedo responderte eso ahora.

-pero…podemos… ¿intentarlo verdad?-su voz estaba llena de anhelo

-sí creo que podríamos...

Ricardo no lo dejo terminar cuando se lanzo hasta sus labios.

Quizás su hermano no lo amara tanto como el…pero le estaba dando una oportunidad para demostrarle que debían estar juntos. Y no iba a desperdiciarla.

La lengua de Javier delineo los labios del defeño pidiendo permiso para entrar. Y este se lo otorgo.

Las emociones que sentía eran muchas…ya no importaba nada…ahora podía estar con el…ya no tendría que preocuparse por que Nuevo León lo odiara o si el quisiera mas a otros.

Podían intentarlo…pero de algo estaba seguro…

-no creas que por esto dejas de ser menos codo imbécil

-no esperaba menos de un chilango como tu

Compartieron una pequeña sonrisa y Ricardo devolvió el abrazo a Nuevo León mientras este acariciaba su cabello con una mano.

Eli: muchas gracias por leer de verdad me alegra que te gustara.

Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl: creo que todos leimos ese Fic verdad? Gracias por leer

Rut Lance -Crystal Fairy: me siento afortunada entonces :D gracias por darme un poquito de tu tiempo

Idachi: kalsfndsngfbsgs yo tambien soy de Nuevo León ajskdnsjbf aquí esta el final gracias por leer.

lilium2709 : comparto contigo eso de defender a tu raza. Y bueno si…bastardo es un poquito pero lo son los dos que les gusta pelearse.

Alfie Eldenstein: gracias aquí esta la continuación :)

Angelmex: askndfdsjbfdshbj tu eres la autora? *discúlpame por haberlo olvidado XD* kasfjsdkjbfds lo vas a continuar verdad? ¿¡verdad?! Ok lo siento momento fangirl Jejeje espero que no te moleste que le pusiera Javier tambien…pero ya no veo otro nombre para Nuevo León por tu culpa :p jajajajaj gracias por leer me haces sentir feliz ñ_ñ

Nolimy-kun: bueno muchas gracias por comentar de verdad ñ_ñ aunque no te gustara en N.L/D.F aprecio que leyeras mi fic y me has dado ideas para otros fics muchas gracias de verdad

Y aquí termina todo…no era el final que quería…lo escribí mas de cinco veces y este fue el que quedo ¬¬ no sabía como terminarlo…la verdad pensaba subirlo en la madrugada de hoy…pero actualizaron un fic que me trae loca se llama:

**El tiempo pasa** de Crimson Mascara…y la verdad fueron demasiadas emociones…si les gusta el Usamex DEBEN LEER ESA HISTORIA…de verdad se las recomiendo…bueno perdón por la publicidad solo quería decirlo…espero que no les haya molestado ñ_ñ

Gracias por leer.

Addi Winchester.


End file.
